Not Mine Alone
by Joanna Grant
Summary: Logan learns he's not the only man in Marie's life.
1. All Grown Up

Title: Not Mine Alone

Author: Karen

Category: Romance/Angst

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, I'm just playing with them for a while.

Summary: Logan learns he's not the only man in Marie's life.

Warning: This story contains a portrayal of Scott's personality not often explored. If you have a preconceived idea of Scott's character that isn't open to other possibilities, this story probably isn't for you.

**Chapter One – All Grown Up**

Every Saturday morning the testosterone-enhanced inhabitants of Xavier's School for the Gifted gathered together to out-macho each other on the playing field in various displays of strength, agility and general cunningness. Jubilee had even formed a cheerleading squad that consisted of a half a dozen of the mansion's most beautiful and nubile young women prancing around in matching outfits of indecently short skirts and sports bra tops, much to the delight of both the spectator and participant males. Having recently learned to control her *gift* meant that Marie was finally able to join the squad and parade around equally half-naked, showing lots of non-lethal, very touchable skin. This latest development not escaping most of the post-pubescent contingent of resident males – Scott and Logan included. This was especially interesting to note in regards to Logan, who had previously failed to notice that sometime during the past year Marie had blossomed from 'kid' to seductive young woman right under his nose. Watching her intently, he wondered if she still had a crush on him and if so, how could he use it to his advantage now.

He knew that Scott had personally undertaken Marie's X-Men training and hadn't given it too much thought because of her 'kid' status and because Scott appeared to be happy living with Jean. Noticing Scott's reaction to her skimpy attire, though, gave him second thoughts – could he be attracted to Marie? As captains of opposing teams this morning, Logan would just have to pound him a little bit harder just for the hell of it. He was even more determined to inflict pain on Scott when Marie led a cheer especially for him.

"Scott, Scott – he's our man. If he can't do it – no one can!" she yelled, jumping up and down, her breasts bouncing provocatively.

The fact that she was doing it because she apparently really wanted to flatter Scott made Logan even more furious. Yeah, Scooter was gonna get an ass-pounding for sure, now. The men took to the field with Scott completely unaware of Logan's plan for him. Marie noticed that Logan looked a little more dangerous than normal, but then dismissed it as nothing more than his usual overzealousness for any competitive activity.

The game proceeded without incident at first, but after Logan slammed Scott to the ground with unnecessary brute force for the third time in rapid succession, Marie sensed something was amiss. On the fourth attack, Scott just laid on the ground groaning, holding his side and not even attempting to get back up. Marie made matters worse by rushing over to the fallen leader. Kneeling at his side, she lifted his head and cradled it in her lap uttering soothing words. Logan stalked off the field at the display, seething in jealousy that she was so busy attending to Scott that she failed to notice he was leaving. He was so accustomed to having her admiration and hero-worship all to himself that he couldn't bear to think of her holding anyone else up in equal, or heaven-forbid, higher regard. He locked himself away in his room for the rest of the day uncharacteristically sulking.

At dinner that evening, Logan decided to do something he hadn't done in a long time, resurrect his shameless flirting with Jean in an attempt to goad Scott and prove that he could play this little 'game' just as well. He was disappointed when not only was Jean extremely irritated with him, but also that it failed to produce the desired results as Scott and Marie were engaged in a highly animated conversation that seemed to preclude everyone else at the table. They were laughing and leaning in towards one another as if to share some private joke and appeared to be oblivious to everyone around them. Logan couldn't believe that Jean didn't appear bothered by the pair's apparent intimate display.

"They seem awful cozy," he stated to her.

"I'm not worried about a child, Logan," she replied almost indignantly.

"In case you failed to notice, she's not exactly a child anymore," he bit back, then stood up and stormed out of the dining room before she had a chance to reply.

Jean was amused by this latest turn of events, as it was Logan that everyone assumed still saw Marie as just a kid. It had been his shameless flirting with Jean when he first arrived at the mansion that had been the cause of all the tension amongst the foursome, with Marie and Scott both being jealous over the whole situation. Neither Marie nor Scott had retaliated at the time by flirting with each and therefore, Jean never considered Marie any threat to her relationship with Scott. Was she now? Jean pondered as she glanced over in their direction. Over the past year, Marie appeared to have accepted the fact that Logan thought of her just a kid and nursed her crush over him more privately. True, she and Scott had become close, but it was more in a big brother-little sister way. Wasn't it? Watching them, Jean tried to shake the uneasy feeling Logan had stirred in her with just that brief observation and comment.

Marie offering a spoonful of her dessert and Scott accepting it, even letting her feed it to him, upset Jean more than she anticipated. When Marie took her finger and wiped away a little hot fudge sauce from the corner of his mouth and then went ahead and popped the fudge tipped finger into her mouth to lick the sauce off, Jean stood up sharply and excused herself. Scott's failure to follow right behind annoyed her further.

It was well past midnight before he finally returned to their room. She tried to feign sleep, but he was obviously feeling amorous and was trying to initiate lovemaking. Unable to maintain the pretense of sleep, she rolled over and submitted to his attentions despite the nagging question of what or more likely *who* exactly had gotten him excited. Without much foreplay, he pounded into her with an intensity that scared her, leaving her empty and unfulfilled as he finished quickly and rolled over and immediately went to sleep. Who was he thinking about? Who was he now dreaming about? She fell asleep not wanting to know the answers to those questions.

Logan was still upset the next morning and decided to work off a little tension in the gym. Giving the punching bag a thorough pounding always did wonders for whatever was bothering him. Approaching the gym he heard the distinct sounds of Scott and Marie's voices and from the sound of it, they were engaged in some highly animated action. He peeked around the corner of the doorway, trying to stay out of sight and watched unobserved. Scott had Marie pinned to the floor in a wrestling style hold and she was giggling as he started tickling her, his hands wandering dangerously close to her breasts. Getting serious again, he then straddled her, and pinning her wrists to the mat, was leaning in mere inches from her face.

"Are we having fun, yet?" he breathed seductively against her face.

"I always have fun with you, Scott," she replied in a husky, breathy voice.

And then Scott did something that truly shocked Logan – he closed the small gap between them and kissed Marie fully on the lips. Logan was in for a bigger shock as she returned the kiss, parting her lips to give Scott full access to her mouth. Scott released her wrists and sunk his hands into her hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to deepen the searing kiss. A few moments later, they reluctantly parted and he stood up and pulled Marie to her feet. Sweeping her up into his arms, he carried her off in the direction of the showers.

Logan followed behind them, unwilling to believe what he'd just witnessed and wondering just how far they intended to take this. He had his answer soon enough as he watched Scott strip off Marie's workout clothes, quickly divest himself of his own and then pull her into the jets of the shower. They were entwined together under the steamy spray, exploring each other with hungry mouths and caressing hands, with Scott paying special attention to Marie's perfect breasts and she stroking his rock-hard erection. He lifted her up, and wrapping her legs around his waist, backed her up against the tile wall and entered her smoothly. Impaled on his manhood, she clung to him and was soon moving to match his thrusts, moaning against his neck as she did. His hands were cupping her delicate bottom as he increased the tempo of the thrusts, eliciting louder moans of pleasure from her. Logan just stood there frozen to the spot, totally immobile and unable to look away as Scott made love to Marie. His Marie.


	2. Getting Hit With A Clue By Four

**Chapter Two – Getting Hit With A Clue-by-Four**

Logan found himself sitting outside on one of the stone benches scattered around the expansive grounds of the mansion, chewing on the end of an unlit cigar. He was still in shock from the scene he'd witnessed in the showers. Scott and his Marie. Yeah, he really had considered her _his_ all this time without even realizing or admitting it to himself, but apparently she didn't consider herself his sole property. He'd never felt jealousy in his whole life, or at least what he could remember of his life, anyway. He was the one sparking jealousy in other people, never on the receiving end and he didn't like it one bit. He had lots of questions to ask himself about Marie, questions he knew he had to answer honestly. What were his true feelings about her? Was it merely possessiveness, protectiveness, lust, or love? Jean had made Logan aware of Marie's crush on him after the incident with Magneto on the Statute of Liberty and he'd dismissed it at the time as a by-product of the intense situation they had found themselves in and nothing more.

He'd left for three months on a fruitless search for his past before reluctantly giving up and returning to the one place in more than fifteen years he could actually call home. Marie had welcomed him back enthusiastically and they had fallen into a 'best-buds' routine that seemed to suit them both, neither one seeming to require or expect anything more from the other. Logan had openly pursued many other women without seeming to spark any ill feelings from her. Had she simply been covering, pretending not to care, when in reality she had been shattered by his actions? Had he been blind to her true feelings for him? And had she finally given up and turned to someone else, someone who apparently reciprocated her feelings?

Why had Scott engaged in an affair? Scott and Jean's relationship appeared to be going along smoothly – didn't it? It had even survived the bump in the road of Logan's initial flirting with Jean and her not discouraging it too adamantly. She did spend extraordinary amounts of her time in the medlab and there was the issue of the never-ending engagement and the non-wedding. Had all of that contributed to Scott's dissatisfaction with the relationship and caused him to look elsewhere? Logan didn't need to ask himself why Scott had chosen Marie – she was without a doubt the most beautiful girl at the mansion. Woman he reminded himself, no longer a child, but a woman. His failure to acknowledge that very important detail until now may have cost him a future more intimate relationship with her. One he hadn't realized that he'd even wanted until someone else beat him to the punch.

Logan felt like someone had just whacked him up-side the head with something extremely heavy as he realized he wanted Marie, needed Marie, loved Marie – yeah, he loved her – always had – from the moment he'd first laid eyes on her in that bar in Laughlin City. Nothing like getting a really big wake-up call to make a person acknowledge such an awesome truth.

He had to give careful consideration to how he was going to handle the knowledge of the affair. He knew he wasn't going to share his unpleasant discovery with Jean. No need to inflict that kind of unnecessary pain. He may not have those kind of feelings for her after all, but that didn't mean he wouldn't want to protect her from heartache. Apparently, Jean was completely oblivious to even a hint of impropriety between the two, or at least had been until his stupid comments in the dining room. Maybe she'd dismissed it as no big deal. What a dumbass he'd been. He hoped he hadn't shoved his foot too far into his mouth and aroused her suspicions. No, he had to go this alone and his dealings had to be only with the guilty parties at this point. But how? Confront Marie? Scott? Both? Try to out-seduce Scott and woo Marie away from him? Did she even want to be seduced and wooed away by him, or was she happy with Scott? No, he couldn't imagine her being satisfied with the status of other woman for too long. Or maybe Scott was going to leave Jean to be with Marie and was testing the waters before making any big decisions? That last thought sent shudders coursing through him. Was it too late for them? Had his blindness to his true feelings cost him his future, their future? Whatever plan of action he was going to initiate, it had to be done quickly, before anything life-altering, can't-go-back kind of thing happened. He had to scope out the situation with Marie and now. He stood up and went in search of the object of his newly acknowledged love.


	3. Seeking The Rogue

**Chapter Three – Seeking The Rogue**

Logan checked most of Marie's usual haunts, but failed to find her. Where does one go post-adulterous sex? He wandered down the hallway of the classrooms, peering into each room, just in case, by chance, she may be in one of them. Instead, he came across Scott in one of the empty classrooms, sitting behind the teacher's desk casually grading papers. Hearing Logan approaching, he looked up – no sign of anything amiss showing on his face. Mr. Cool Fearless Leader not betraying any emotions as usual.

_Bastard! _Logan thought bitterly.

"Something I can do for you, Logan?" Scott inquired, calmly.

"I'm looking for Rogue." Logan practically spat out.

"Sorry, haven't seen her lately."

_Liar! You've seen plenty of her lately. _

Logan had to suppress all his natural animalistic urges not to gut Scott right there on the spot and leave his carcass on the front lawn as a lesson to anyone else tempted to initiate anything with his Marie. If Scott noticed Logan's quiet seething, he failed to acknowledge it. This only served to further irritate Logan, who realized he had to get away from Scott as quickly as possible before his hanging-by-a-thread restraint failed him completely. Turning around abruptly, he stalked out of the room without any further exchange.

A crude thought flashed through Logan's mind. What if Marie wasn't Scott's first affair? Or only affair, for that matter. Did Scott have a darker side he never revealed to the world? Was his Fearless Leader, always in control persona merely a well-crafted façade? Was it really Scott that Chuck had to worry about around the mansion's young women and not Logan? He immediately dismissed that thought, because that would mean that Marie wasn't special and she was definitely special. No, he decided, Scott wasn't spreading it around beyond Marie. And where the hell was she, anyway? In her room?

That would be too easy, but it was the only place he hadn't checked.

The door to Marie's room was ajar and he looked in to see her sprawled across the bed casually reading a magazine. She looked calm, too. No outward signs of her recent encounter. What did he expect, a big red 'A' on her shirt, proclaiming her sin to the world? He stood there for a moment, silently watching her. God, she was beautiful. Her attire since learning to control her mutation had definitely changed to what was commonly referred to as skimpy. She was wearing a pair of shorts that clung to her firm young bottom and showed off her lovely slender legs to perfection and a spaghetti-strapped top emblazoned with the word 'Goddess' across her breasts. Braless breasts that were straining against the tight material, enough for him to make out the outline of her nipples. Her silky chestnut and platinum hair was falling in a curtain over one side of her face. Logan's mouth watered at the sight. Thoughts about rushing into the room and launching himself onto her were reluctantly suppressed.

_Okay, now what, dumb ass? Didn't think that far ahead, did you?_ Logan thought.

Clearing his throat for good measure, he rapped his knuckles on the door. Marie glanced up from her reading and gave him a look that appeared to be one of irritation.

_She used to look at me with love and devotion, when did that change? How come I didn't notice when it did?_

Logan was trying to pin point in his mind the possible start of the affair. Why was he torturing himself like this? He didn't really want to know how long she'd been someone else's. The knife had already been inserted deep in his heart and here he was voluntarily twisting it. He didn't need anyone's help to inflict pain as he was doing a fine job all by himself.

"What, Logan?" Marie snapped.

"I didn't mean to bother you, I can come back later."

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. Come in," she said, softening her tone.

_Don't stand there like an idiot; get your ass in there before she changes her mind_.

He strolled in, trying to act nonchalant and sat down on the edge of the bed, just like he'd done countless times before. Tossing aside the magazine, Marie sat up and shifted so she was sitting directly beside him – again, nothing out of the ordinary from the way they'd always acted. Marie's bedroom, and more specifically, her bed, had never been an issue between them. It was just another place to sit, nothing more, nothing less. For Logan, however, the close proximity and the location were suddenly taking on a whole new meaning. He longed to push her down on the bed and make her forget Scott – make her, his. He shifted nervously and cleared his throat again, at a total loss for words. Marie leaned her head on his shoulder, let out a small sigh and he almost lost it. When she casually placed her hand on his thigh, he felt himself harden. He hoped she wouldn't notice that his jeans had tightened, but Marie was never crude enough to stare directly at his crotch and it wasn't likely her hand would wander any further to the left. He was probably safe from discovery. He had to maintain control if he was to do this, had to keep the right head in charge. They sat there in silence for a few more moments. They'd always enjoyed each other's quiet company, neither feeling the need for the constant chatter of conversation. Logan broke the silence first, deciding not to beat around the bush, but just to go for it. After all, he had nothing to lose at this point.

"I saw you with Scott … in the shower," he stated quietly, almost a whisper.


	4. Confrontation and Contemplation

**Chapter Four – Confrontation and Contemplation**

Marie jerked away as if she'd just received a massive electric shock. Her eyes had grown wide and her mouth had fallen open, a look of complete shock and horror was mapped across her face. She backed away from Logan until she reached the point where the bed met the wall.

"Why, Marie, why?" he asked with a noticeable catch in his throat.

Trying hard to regain her composure and remaining at a safe distance at the other end of the bed, she quietly replied, "It just happened. There's no real reason why. We were training together. We got too close. It's nothing more complicated than that."

"What about Jean? Scott would never cheat on her without a valid reason."

"It wasn't about anything earth-shattering that happened between them. I told you, it just happened. I'm sorry, if that's not good enough for you. If you're looking for some justification, it's simply not there."

"Are you in love with him?" he asked, even though he didn't really want to know the answer to that one.

"No. I'm not," she stated simply.

_Oh, thank God_.

"Marie, I can give you a hundred reasons why you shouldn't be involved with Scott and not one good reason why you should."

"I know that, Logan. I'm not stupid. I wasn't looking for a future with him. I had no intentions of replacing Jean."

"Why Scott, though? There are plenty of guys around here that have shown an interest in you. Guys that don't already have girlfriends."

_That's it, stupid, just give her a list to choose from why don't you? I should pound myself for being such a moron. _

"Scott was the first person to touch me in that way after I learned to control my mutation."

"So it could've been anyone? You weren't being picky?"

_That came out wrong. _

"It's not like the moment I learned control I was on the prowl – looking to get laid by the first guy that crossed my path. It wasn't anything quite that crude," she bit out.

_Okay, knew she was gonna get pissed at me for that – so now, fix it._

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to suggest that's what you did. That's not what I meant."

"Well, that's how it came across and quite frankly, I resent that immensely. Give me a little more credit than that."

_This isn't going well. She's pissed at me, but a least she's not in love with him. That part's definitely good._

"Anyway," she continued, "today I told him it was over, that I can't do this anymore."

"You did? Really?" A smile spread across Logan's face that he couldn't suppress.

"Glad that news is making your day."

"I'm just glad that you've come to your senses before any real damage was done."

"Is that all? Is that the only reason?" She was fishing.

"Of course, I just don't wanna see anyone get hurt. Do you need another reason?"

_Play it cool. _

Marie tried to hide her disappointment and quietly said, "No, I guess not."

"I promise not to say anything to anyone, so both your reputations are safe."

"How mighty generous of you. I'll be sure to have Scott thank you, too."

Marie stood up swiftly, stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

This was not going in the direction Logan had hoped. He sat on the bed just staring at the closed door.

_Now, what?_

Sitting down on the wide ledge of the oval tub, Marie was having her own internal conversation. She told Logan that she'd informed Scott it was over – what she had carefully omitted was his plea not to end it. How had it come to this? How the hell had she gotten herself into this mess? It was Logan she wanted, always had been him, not Scott. Her fears of being humiliated if Logan had rejected her caused her not to risk laying bare her soul. Their friendship would be flushed if she'd made an error in judgment so instead she chose the safe road – the road that ultimately led to nowhere.

So now she found herself in Scott's arms – wonderful arms that they were, the problem was, the arms she really wanted to be enveloped in were attached to Logan's body. It was Logan's hard muscled chest she wanted to be lovingly exploring and it was his hands she wanted gently caressing her body in return. It was Logan she wanted to be writhing beneath, not Scott. She'd been using him as a substitute for Logan and that hadn't been fair to him. Now he held the prize of her virginity, not Logan. Why hadn't she waited just a little longer? True, most girls her age were several years past being pure and innocent, but her skin had always been the deciding factor in that decision. She'd waited longer than so many of her friends, so what difference would a little more time have made? She had surrendered at the first opportunity that presented itself. So where had that gotten her? Instead of having a relationship that she could celebrate openly, here she was hiding and sneaking around. It wasn't what she had hoped for or wanted. She wanted a boyfriend not a secret lover.

The affair with Scott had taken them both by surprise. She hadn't lied to Logan when she told him it hadn't been planned. It hadn't been a calculated seduction by either of them. It had just happened, evolved really. The training sessions had given them the opportunity to get closer emotionally – their time spent together confiding in each other – his fears that Jean would never set a date, her crush on Logan that she felt was more than that and Scott trying to convince her otherwise. She knew that he hadn't tried to dissuade her from pursuing a relationship with Logan because he wanted her for himself. His reasons were never that shallow. He genuinely cared about her and was trying to protect her from what he thought was inevitably getting hurt. Logan's apparent callous attitude towards women driving home his point. The man made one-night stands a sporting event. Scott had made a lame joke about installing a take-a-number ticket machine by the side of Logan's bed.

Scott and Marie had enjoyed a close almost sibling-like relationship before, but with the training, it became more intense without them even realizing where it was heading. The playful jabbing, the pseudo-wrestling, the friendly tickling, the touch on the arm or the cheek that lingered a little too long. The touch that turned into a caress that became so much more than it should have. Desires that should've been repressed but weren't. She remembered the thrill of being touched for the first time, as a woman should be and throwing caution and rational thinking out the window. That first time had been completely unplanned, but there had been no excuse for the times that followed. It may have started innocently, but the continuation was anything but. Scott and Jean may not have been married yet, but they were engaged, they were committed and that should have been reason enough.

Marie made a decision about her future. She swung open the bathroom door, stepped back into the bedroom and slammed straight into Logan.


	5. Kisses and Confessions

**Chapter Five – Kisses and Confessions**

Colliding so hard with Logan's broad chest nearly sent Marie flying backwards into the bathroom. The only thing that stopped her from hitting the floor was his quick reaction in grabbing her by the forearms. He yanked her back up to a standing position.

Releasing his grip on her arms, he put one hand on her waist, pulled her to him, placed the other hand on the back of her head and bent down and kissed her abruptly on the mouth. She placed both of her hands on his chest and shoved him away roughly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she shouted.

"I thought I was kissing you."

"Yes, I got that part. I meant what the hell provoked you to do that?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly. Why had he done something so rash?

"You think because I'm no longer a virgin, that I'm suddenly easy?" she asked with more than a trace of bitterness in her voice.

"No, no … it was nothing like that. I swear to God, Marie."

"Get out, Logan. Just get out of my sight."

He started to protest.

"OUT!" Marie ordered, pointing at the door. She glared at him for good measure.

Logan retreated backwards until he was standing in the hallway. She walked over to the door and slammed it in his face. Too stunned to move, he just stood there staring incredulously at the closed door.

_Oh yeah, that went real well. Too bad I don't have a plan B! _

Marie couldn't believe the nerve, the audacity, the assumption … the heat? His lips had been so hot against hers. Maybe she'd reacted too quickly. Maybe she should have enjoyed the kiss … and then tossed him out for his rudeness. No, she decided, she might not have been able to stop once they started and that would've been too dangerous. Even if he wanted her for all the wrong reasons, she didn't know if she could resist the temptation to finally know him as a lover instead of a friend. She'd made the right decision by tossing him out on his presumptuous ass. She didn't want a quick fuck. She wanted him to make love to her. Obviously he had those urges for her - that was a good sign at least. Finally he saw her as more than just a kid. Too bad his timing sucked.

Marie had to talk to someone about this mess she'd found herself in. Scott didn't want to end the affair, but why would he? His long-suppressed primal urges liked the idea of having a sexual plaything. He was getting a little too comfortable with the whole cheating business and that was bothering her. In his position as Leader of the X-Men, he'd always been in such tight control, so fierce in his loyalty and dedication – beyond reproach. His corruption would cost them all dearly in the end. If things didn't change soon, they would destroy everything they both held dear. There was too much at stake, too much to risk. She thought of all the ramifications of discovery – all the things that would be lost or ruined, probably beyond repair - Scott's relationship with Jean, the trust of the Professor and the respect of Storm. The team would be ripped apart at the very foundation and wouldn't function any longer as a solid working unit. She'd dismissed all these truths for too long in her blind need to be desired, to be needed … to be loved.

Who could she talk to? More importantly, whom could she trust? Storm. She decided she could trust her. Opening up her door and peering out into the hallway, she saw that Logan had finally given up and left. Well, she'd just deal with Mr. Not Subtle later.

She found Storm in the kitchen fixing herself a bowl of ice cream.

"Hey, 'Ro."

"Oh hi, Rogue. What's up?"

"Have you got a few minutes? I need your advice about something."

_First Jean, now Rogue. When did I become the mansion's resident, Dear Abby?_

"Sure, hon. Want some?" she said indicating the cartoon of ice cream, "It's chocolate peanut butter cup, one of your favorites."

"No thanks. I already had a bowl at dinnertime. Gotta watch the figure and all that."

"I don't think you have too much to worry about on that count."

_Okay, cut the small talk and get to the point._ Marie chastised herself.

"Logan kissed me tonight." _Bombshell dropped_.

"I thought that's what you've always wanted him to do?"

_Whoa, thought nobody noticed that anymore. _

"Yes, but he kissed me for the wrong reason."

"I wasn't aware there ever could be a wrong reason for you, as far as he was concerned." Storm let out a small laugh.

Marie just scrunched up her face. How could she explain it without giving away too many secrets? She settled on the most vague response possible.

"Well, let's just say his timing was bad."

"Why's that? You've wanted something to happen between you two for a long time, so how can the timing possibly be bad at this particular moment?"

"It just is."

"Rogue, you have to be a little more specific if you want me to help."

_Damn it, she wants specifics. What did I expect?_

"Why can't that be enough? Why do you need some big explanation?"

"Honey, I can't possibly offer you an opinion or any advice, if I'm not getting enough information on which to base my answer."

"I can't give you any details. I just can't."

"Can't? Or Won't?"

"Won't, I guess."

"Then I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

Getting more frustrated with each passing minute, Marie fell back on her dangerous new habit of acting without thinking first and blurted out,

"I'm having an affair with Scott, Logan found out about it and now he thinks I'm easy!"

Storm's mouth fell open. _Oh my God – it wasn't Jean's imagination!_


	6. Advice To The Lovelorn

**Chapter Six – Advice To The Lovelorn**

Storm just stood there with her mouth hanging open, completely stunned, not believing her own ears. Rogue in an affair with Scott! Perfect, Unflappable, Solid Citizen, Straight Shooter, Loyal, Dedicated and a hundred more adjectives Team Leader Scott! Apparently, Liar, Horny, and Cheater could now be added to that list. And what about Rogue? Sweet, Young, Naïve, Innocent Rogue. Okay, scratch innocent.

Marie meanwhile was experiencing her own stunned sensation, as she couldn't believe the stupidity of her actions. She and Scott might as well post a notice on Facebook for all the people that knew about this now. It wasn't going to take long for this to filter back to Jean and then the shit was really going to hit the fan. If being an idiot was a crime, they should be arriving any minute with the handcuffs to haul her off.

"Rogue, I … I … I don't know what to say. I'm stunned," Storm finally managed to get out.

"I'm sure you want to know all the juicy details."

"No actually, I'd prefer not to, thank you."

"I've gotten myself in such a mess, 'Ro," Marie whispered.

"That's an understatement."

"Please, 'Ro, I don't know what to do. I need your help," she pleaded.

"The first question you need to ask yourself … what do you want to do about this?"

"I don't wanna be having an affair. I don't wanna be a cheater and a liar."

"Well, you know what you don't want, what about what you do want?"

"I want Logan," she stated bluntly, simply. _And the truth shall set me free._

"Then do something about it. It's not any more difficult than that."

Marie let out a small huff. "Logan only wants me because now he thinks I'm a whore – just like every other woman he's been with."

"Is that why you think he kissed you? Because he sees you that way?"

"Yes," Marie admitted sadly. Forget the life-sucking mutation, she had the Midas touch, but instead of everything turning to gold, it turned to shit.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Logan, in his rather clumsy way, was trying to give you an alternative to your 'relationship' with Scott?"

A puzzled look swept over Marie's face as she absorbed and contemplated that question.

Before she had a chance to ponder it for too long, Storm was pushing her out of the kitchen.

"Go talk to him … calmly … rationally. You may be pleasantly surprised."

Storm watched as Marie walked away in a daze. She'd observed Logan's behavior around her lately and didn't think she'd made a mistake in her assessment of his changing feelings or more likely, his acceptance of his feelings for the young girl.

Marie approached Logan's room with trepidation. What if Storm was wrong? Oh well, the current situation couldn't possibly get any worse if he rejected her. At least she'd know once and for all. She knocked hesitantly on the door.

"Come on in. It's not locked," Logan instructed her.

She stepped into the room, but didn't see him immediately. Just then he came strolling out of the bathroom wiping his face with a towel. Bringing it down, she was stunned for the countless time that evening – he'd shaved his face clean! He looked ten years younger. He looked stunning. She just stared rudely.

"You shaved? Why?" she inquired.

"You'll laugh if I tell you."

"Try me."

"I thought the smooth chiseled look was what you prefer…. like Scott's."

She couldn't suppress the giggle in the back of her throat. He'd shaved because he thought Scott's look was her 'type'. How funny.

"See, I knew you'd laugh."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I can't believe you did that ... for me."

"It was Plan B."

"Plan B?"

"Plan A – grabbing you, making you forget Scott – bombed big time. Plan B - seducing you, making you forget Scott."

"Seducing me, huh?" she said, a smile crossing her face. "So what was this big seduction you had planned?"

"Actually, hadn't thought past the shaving part," he admitted sheepishly.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you're not in charge of Team Strategy isn't it?"

"Yeah, we would've all been goners on the first mission, if I'd been in charge."

They both laughed.

Suddenly the room went very quiet as neither one knew what to do next. Logan broke the standoff first.

"I don't want you to be with Scott. I want you to be with me. I'm sorry if I was too stupid to admit it to you … or myself, before now. Please tell me I'm not too late."

She stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're not too late. I'm yours. All you had to do was ask."

They melted into a slow, passionate kiss. Marie ran her hand over his newly smooth cheek, enjoying the soft texture. He raked his hands through her silky tresses. He'd always loved touching her hair. They broke apart moments later, both breathless.

They just stood there staring at each other – both afraid to vocalize their thoughts.

Logan brushed his hand over her cheek, caressing it gently. She turned her face into the palm and placed a kiss in the center of it. Then he leaned down and feathered kisses along her jawline and down onto her neck – into the hollow of her throat. She tipped her head back and let out a sigh. Gently kissing his way back up to her lips, she parted them enough for him to slide his tongue into her mouth. He slowly explored every corner of her mouth. She'd never been kissed like this before. It was like she was free-falling from some dangerously high place. Her head was spinning and she gave herself over to the heady sensation. When they finally broke apart again, she looked at him through glazed eyes.

"Make love to me," she whispered in a voice husky with passion.

What he said next shocked her back to reality.

"No. It's not the right time for us tonight."

"What? I thought …" she started to say, but he interrupted her.

"If we made love tonight, it would be for all the wrong reasons and you know it."

"I want it to be special. I want it to be about the two of us, Logan."

"And it will be, baby, just not tonight."

"Can I stay here … just be with you?"

"Yeah, you can stay here if you want," he answered her.

Marie dashed across the hall to her own room to brush her teeth and change.

When she returned she'd changed into a long t-shirt that featured Eeyore and read, _"I'm not a morning person."_

"Sexy," Logan observed.

"I wouldn't want to wear anything that might tempt you," she said teasingly.

"Then you picked the right outfit," he joked.

Logan went into the bathroom to brush his own teeth. When he came back out, Marie was already in bed. She patted the side next to her invitingly. He pulled his t-shirt off, tossed it on the floor and slipped in beside her. Then he reached under the covers, pulled off his sweatpants and tossed them on the floor, too.

"Logan?"

"What? I always sleep naked."

"Fine. Two can play that game."

Marie pulled her t-shirt off and threw it on the floor beside his sweatpants. Then she reached under the covers and wiggled out of her panties, waving the lacey piece of fabric in front of his face before flinging it across the room.

"Ah yes, much better. Good night, Logan. Sweet dreams," she said wickedly.

She rolled over so that her back was to him. He slid over to her side of the bed, putting his arm around her waist, he spooned her into him so that her bare bottom was firmly against him. She felt his erection press into the small of her back and smiled. This was going to be a very interesting night indeed.


	7. Lost In Your Kisses

**Chapter Seven – Lost In Your Kisses**

Marie was just starting to stir, leaving behind the world of dreams and re-entering the world of reality - in that place somewhere between the two planes of existence. She'd been having the most deliciously erotic dream starring Logan. She was beginning to be cognizant of her surroundings and that realization included where she'd spent the night and the fact that a warm body was next to her in the bed. That particular warm body appeared to be, at this very moment, taking a peek underneath the covers.

"See anything you like?" she inquired, now wide-awake.

Logan dropped the sheet like he'd just been zapped by a stun gun.

"Oh, you're awake … I was … eh … yeah." He was totally busted.

She had a difficult time trying to suppress the urge to laugh. Logan was trying to see her naked - that was just too damn funny. Maybe she'd give the poor guy a break, but not until after she'd tortured him just a little more. She sat up, drawing the sheet around her and pulling it tight under her arms. She noted with bemusement the look of disappointment that registered on his face now that she'd effectively ruined his fun.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"I had some very interesting dreams, but I won't bore you with the details," she said nonchalantly.

"Bore me." He gave her his best come-on-you-know-you-want-to look.

"Well, let's see, there was one that involved whipped cream … Oh, and the one about being stranded on a deserted island. That was a good one. And then there was …"

"You're enjoying every minute of this aren't you?"

"Why, yes I am. Thank you for asking." She was wicked – simply wicked.

"I was a good boy. I behaved myself all night, didn't I?"

_Not in my dreams you didn't._

"Yes, you did – you showed remarkable restraint." _Damn it. _

"Don't I get a reward or something?" he asked with mock innocence.

"Why, Logan, whatever did you have in mind?"

He leaned over and gave her a light kiss on the lips and waited for a reaction.

"I deserved to be kissed way better than that. But if you're not up to the challenge…" she trailed off wistfully.

The Wolverine, never one to back down from any challenge, picked up the gauntlet she'd thrown down. He scooted over closer to her and gathered her in his muscular arms.

"So, a thorough kissing is what you want, is it?" he whispered against her ear.

" Yes … please," she sighed with proper Southern politeness – mustn't forget our manners.

Logan leaned into her, his lips capturing hers, his tongue parting them slightly, giving him complete access to the inside of her mouth. Their tongues tangled in a dance of emotion that was raw, fierce and wanting all at the same time. They wrapped their arms around each other and lost themselves in mutual pleasure.

_Damn, the man could teach a course on kissing techniques. __The Fine Art of Sucking Face 101__ by Professor Hottie. _

_I'm so glad she's learned to control her powers. Not that I'd let that stop me at this point – just nice to know I am gonna survive this._

_How far do I let this go? _

His lips trailed down onto her neck.

_Wonder how far she'll let this go? Is that an erogenous spot for her?_

_God, I want him so badly. Oh yes, that's right – kiss me there._

_If she wants me half as much as I want her, this could turn out good. _

_I can't hold back much longer. What do I do? Oh, keep doing that._

_I don't give a shit who caves first, as long as one of us does. _

_Do I give in or stop? Oh, that feels so damn good. Give in is winning. _

_If we stop now, I'm gonna go on a killing spree. Starting with Scott._

At that moment, Marie lost her precarious hold on the sheet between them, as it puddled around her waist she found her bare breasts directly against his powerful chest, the hair on it tickling her delicate skin. The sensation was almost overpowering in its sensuality. Logan's right hand, that had been rubbing her back, snaked its way around to the front and cupped her left breast; his thumb rubbed her nipple into a hard bud. Marie let out a soft moan into his mouth. She let one of her own hands start a slow rub of his chest, feeling the pulsing of the muscles bunched beneath sun-kissed bronzed skin. Logan lowered her down onto the bed slowly, releasing her mouth to kiss her neck – placing hot, moist kisses on the pulse points. Tipping her head back slightly to give him even better access she arched her back, making her body tighter against his, the sheet still separating their lower halves. He reached between them and pulled the offending sheet away completely, leaving no further barrier. She wrapped her legs around his as they indulged in the rapturous feeling of finally having their naked bodies entwined. They continued kissing and exploring each other for a few more minutes before Logan eased up, leaned over to the nightstand, opened the drawer and reached in to retrieve a condom. He held the small foil packet in front of her face.

"Will I need this?" he asked hopefully.

To answer his question, she took it from him and ripped it open with her teeth. Removing the contents and tossing the empty wrapper aside, she reached down between them and rolled it onto his erection quickly and smoothly. He began to ease her legs apart with one his knees, when suddenly there was a loud knocking at the door.

"Logan, are you awake. I need to talk to you. It's very important."

It was Jean.

Logan felt his erection wither immediately.


	8. The Mood Killer

**Chapter Eight – The Mood Killer**

Muttering obscenities under his breath, Logan reluctantly swung out of the bed. Peeling off the condom, he retrieved his sweatpants from the floor, dragged them on and stalked across the room. He abruptly yanked open the door and successfully startled Jean on the other side.

"This better be life or death, Jean – and not Scott's." He glared at her furiously, not even attempting to disguise his anger at being disturbed.

She just stared at him, not understanding his conspicuous fury, until she glanced over his bare shoulder and observed that Marie was in his bed, clutching a sheet around her probably naked body. Jean immediately felt a flush come over her, as she realized exactly what she must have interrupted.

A puzzled look swept over her delicate features, as she stood there too stunned to know how to proceed.

"I'm so sorry, Logan. I didn't realize you weren't alone," she finally managed to offer, a slight tremble evident in her voice.

"Well, I'm not. So what's so damn important it can't wait until after breakfast?" he snapped, still glaring at her.

Jean wasn't quite sure what to say now. She'd come to Logan's room because of her suspicions about Scott and Rogue. To do what? Get his opinion? Revenge for some perceived injustice? No, she wouldn't sleep with Logan just for revenge – the two-wrongs-don't-make-a-right principle. Rogue being naked in his bed, suddenly changed everything.

_If Rogue's here, she couldn't possibly be doing anything with Scott. Could she? No, this is Rogue we're talking about. She's been crazy about Logan since they met, she wouldn't have settled for anyone else. No, I've made a horrible mistake. Now what do I do? Damn, this is so embarrassing._

"I'm sorry. I've made a terrible mistake," she managed to squeeze out, before turning and bolting down the hall.

Logan closed and locked the door. He turned to find Marie with an incredulous expression plastered on her face.

"You know what that was probably about, don't you?" he asked.

"Lucky me. I guess she doesn't think I'm capable of being a total whore," she said quietly.

Logan walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. Marie just sadly gazed down at her hands resting in her lap, appearing to be on the brink of tears. She looked so lost, so dejected, so defeated.

"Marie…" he began, reaching out to take her hand, which she pulled away out of his reach. She'd never refused the offer of his touch before and it scared him.

"Well, that's the truth isn't it?" she started to say, "Jean obviously came to you because she suspects something. Then she sees me here with you and figures I can't possibly be screwing you both at the same time, so she must be imagining things. Is that about it?" It was more of a challenge than a question. Whatever Logan said next, would be wrong at this point.

He settled for, "I'm sorry, baby, I don't know what to say." It was the truth.

_Damn Jean for killing the mood. Some psychic she is._

Marie climbed out of the bed and retrieved her discarded t-shirt off the floor. She was just about to lift it over her head, when Logan gently took a hold of her arm. She wrenched out of his loose grip and slipped the t-shirt on anyway. Being naked around Logan was the last thing she wanted at this moment. She felt dirty and unworthy of him.

"Don't leave. Please don't go," he said quietly, almost pleading.

"You don't want me, Logan. I'm soiled goods." There were tears in the corners of her eyes that were threatening to spill out at any moment.

"You're not soiled goods, Marie. Don't ever think that about yourself."

"I should have waited for you. It was you I wanted. Only you. Ever. I was just weak. Weak and stupid." The tears were escaping now, trickling down her ivory cheeks.

Logan reached out to wipe the tears away with his fingertips. It shattered his heart into a million pieces to see her so distraught. He wanted to offer something to comfort her.

"The past that I can remember is littered with plenty of my own mistakes. I don't exactly come to you with a clean slate. I don't give a shit about Scott. It doesn't matter to me what happened between you two. It's not worth losing you."

"Do you mean that? Really?" she choked out between sobs. The tears were leaving little wet trails down otherwise flawless cheeks.

"You're the one bright spot in my whole goddamn shitty life. I never cared about anything or anyone until you. I love you, Marie. I have ever since the moment I saw you in Laughlin City," he offered, hoping his confession wouldn't be too little, too late.

She collapsed into his arms and muffled sobs against his chest as he held her to him tightly. He clung to her with a fierce desperation, as if letting her go would allow her to fall into some irretrievable abyss. He stroked her hair lovingly and kissed the top of her head gently. It would be so easy for him to use this moment to his advantage, to make the reassuring hugs and touches segue into caresses that could turn into… No, he couldn't do that to her, because then that would be confirmation he was a selfish bastard. He desperately wanted to turn back the clock for her, to the time before she became involved with Scott. Not simply because he wanted to lay claim to her innocence himself, but to eradicate the guilt and the pain this predicament was currently causing.

Of course, Logan blamed Scott entirely for the whole mess. He was the adult after all, the responsible one –the exalted Fearless Leader. He should've exercised some of that infamous restraint, not taken advantage of a trusting young girl. If Logan could keep his desires in check, then it should've been effortless for perfect Scott to do the same. He'd picked the wrong person to lose his inhibitions to and he would pay for that error in judgment. If Scott weren't suffering emotionally, too, then he'd just have to make sure he suffered physically at least.

He would have to come up with a plan to inflict bodily harm on him without raising suspicions about the real reason. A 'friendly' football game on a Saturday that got a little too rough just wouldn't cut it for Logan's satisfaction. He'd have to give this one some careful consideration. Thinking of new ways to beat the shit out of Cyclops could be fun he decided – a benefit from this whole miserable situation.

Marie was pressing kisses to his neck, making him refocus on the immediate situation. She obviously wanted to be loved and to be made love to. Would expressing his feelings for her in a physical way right now do more harm than good? He wanted their first time together to be about them – not the need to erase the presence of someone else. For once in his life, he was willing to put someone else's emotional needs before his own physical ones. Marie's influence on his sense of chivalry was astounding. He wanted to be everything to her, all encompassing, and that included putting his own selfish desires aside – for once. He pulled away from her enough to cup her delicate face in his hands. She was so damn beautiful and he had to suppress all his natural urges so that he could do what was in her best interest, not his.

"I want to be with you, Marie, to make love to you, but it's not the right time now."

He couldn't believe he was turning her down – again.

"You're rejecting me?" she sniffed, with liquid eyes that asked a thousand questions.

_Uh oh. That's not what you meant, dumbass. Think fast. Say something._

"I'm not rejecting you, baby – never. It would just be wrong for me to take advantage of you when you're so vulnerable." _Good, blame yourself. It's not her, it's you. _

"Oh." Was all she whispered. He could see she was processing that piece of information, turning it over in her mind to understand and accept it.

"I want to make it special for you," Logan continued, hoping to allay her fears that he didn't really want her; which was about as far from the truth as possible. He was struggling with his inner demons not to simply say, "To hell with it" and throw her down and ravish her. Patience would pay off with a better relationship in the end, one that would be mutually satisfying on all levels. He was making the right decision, he was certain of it. Spending time beating the crap out of Scott should prove distracting enough. He leaned down to Marie, tilting her chin up and capturing her mouth in a slow, passionate, heated kiss that he hoped would convey all the emotions he had welled up inside for her. They clung to each other, seeking solace, redemption – love.

Marie may have her mutation under control, but he prayed she could feel the connection he was trying to open up between them. He'd ask her to turn on the switch and risk any amount of pain, if he thought it would help in any way.

When they finally tore themselves away from each other, she quietly walked out of his room and returned to her own across the hall, leaving the door to his standing wide open. He stood there staring at her closed door, quietly contemplating his next move. Just then, Scott appeared at her door. Without bothering to knock first, he slipped into her room, quickly shutting the door behind him. Logan's sensitive hearing picked up the sound of the lock sliding into place.


	9. Debating The Next Move

**Chapter Nine – Debating The Next Move**

Logan stood there staring at Marie's closed door – her now locked door. He couldn't believe Scott had the audacity to not only walk in unannounced, but to make presumptions that would necessitate bolting it. Feeling his anger rise to a highly dangerous level he considered pulling the door off its hinges, but decided he'd simply pick the lock with the tip of one of his claws. So instead of bursting into the room, he'd just walk in – catch Scott off-guard and then pound him into a coma. Forget formulating a clever plan to inflict serious damage, sometimes the direct approach worked just as well, without the complicated effort that strategy required.

The berserker Wolverine part of Logan needed the occasional release and he'd kept his natural instincts and urges in check for too long now. Playing by Xavier's rules meant he couldn't always kick the shit out of people simply for the hell of it, even when they were obviously asking for it. Stupid fucking good-guy etiquette rules. This was exactly the excuse he'd been looking for.

_Thank you, Scott, you dumb fuck. _

He stomped over to Marie's door, when he stopped short. A nasty little thought invaded his fury-addled brain. What if she was glad to see Scott? What if she fell into his arms? After all, Logan had left her in a fairly frustrated state of arousal. What if desire and wanting made her susceptible to the Boy Scout's charms? Logan decided he needed to change tactics. Instead of just rushing in and delivering a punch-o-gram to Mr. Never-Musses-His-Hair, he'd wait and find out how Marie was going to handle the situation.

He knew he was taking a tremendous risk, but he had to know – no matter what the consequences – if Marie had really chosen him or if she still had residual feelings for Scott. How much time should he give them, though? It had to be long enough for Scott to either be kicked to the curb or for Marie to have a lot of explaining to do.

Logan paced up and down in the hallway between their two rooms like a caged animal. He kept glancing at her closed door, reevaluating his decision for the hundredth time. Patience was never one of his virtues and whatever grip he had, it was sorely being tested at this moment. What the hell was going on in there? Even his sensitive hearing couldn't pick up any clues.

Whatever was going on, it was happening too quietly and that wasn't a particularly encouraging sign. There should be yelling – maybe even some knickknacks being broken.

If Marie was giving Scott the boot and as Logan suspected, he wasn't taking it too well, there should be raised voices at least, something his hearing could pick up. Instead, all he heard was deafening silence. He considered going to the Danger Room and pounding a computer-generated Cyclops. At least giving him something to do, besides standing out in the hall and waiting like an idiot.

Meanwhile, inside her room Scott could hear that Marie was in the shower. He loved the idea of her being naked and wet, smelling of that tropical scented shower gel she favored. The scent, not quite adult-sexy and not quite child-innocent, kind of like Marie herself, aroused him like nothing he had ever experienced. Even though she had told him yesterday that she couldn't continue the affair because of her guilt, he thought some quality time together might change her mind. Scott had always been beyond reproach in his stellar image, so this relationship and its effect on his psyche had taken even him by surprise. Jean in her cool perfection had never stirred such heated emotions in him. He knew he was not only betraying her trust, but the Professor's too, by taking advantage of one of the students. He knew he should feel a sense of shame, but all he felt was desire and passion, a powerful force beyond his normal reserved control.

How Logan had managed not to succumb to her, when it was apparent that she wanted him, was beyond his comprehension. Logan was a blind fool and it had cost him dearly. She was his now and so was Jean.

_Take that, Wolverine. I have both the women you could've had._

It was the ultimate finger-gesture and he reveled in the small pleasure that knowledge brought him. Logan had flirted and chased after Jean when he first arrived, tossing aside the girl who was available for one who was unattainable and now he had neither one. Serves him right. He had no sympathy for the man. It was a good thing for Scott that the two resident telepaths had such strong ethics or his well-honed perfect image would have been shattered forever.

He removed his clothing and opened the bathroom door, the room was filled with steam and he could hear Marie humming softly. Quietly, he opened the glass door of the shower and stepped in to join her.


	10. Shower Gram For Ms Rogue

**Chapter Ten – Shower Gram For Ms. Rogue**

Marie's hands were in her hair, massaging the shampoo into a frothy foam when she felt the cool rush of air created by the glass door of the shower being opened. She was apparently about to get a visitor.

_My, my ... sure glad Logan has no patience._

She smiled at the thought.

She continued sudsing her hair, in an effort to play it cool, unaware of who was really coming up behind her and wrapping their hands around her slim waist.

"Sure glad you decided to join me," she said in a low, seductive moan, her eyes closed to avoid getting soap in them.

The hands at her waist moved up her body until they were cupping her breasts. She tried concentrating on washing her hair, but found it increasingly difficult with each passing moment. The flash of hot lips on her neck almost made her lose her balance.

With her eyes still closed, she leaned back into the spray to rinse away the suds. The hands that had been massaging her breasts moved up to help her. She sighed as the hot water cascaded over her head, still unaware of the true identity of her companion. Once it appeared her hair was soap-free, she turned around to wrap her arms around – Scott!

Marie let out a small scream as she realized it was Scott and not Logan who was standing in front of her, who had moments before been…

_Oh my God. _

"What are you doing in here?" she snapped out.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he replied with a wicked grin.

"Scott, get out …NOW!" she yelled, pointing at the door of the shower for emphasis.

Instead of leaving, he put his arms around her and gently pulled her toward him.

"I know you were upset, yesterday, but I thought maybe you'd come to your senses by now," he murmured against her neck.

"I have come to my senses, Scott, and I can't and won't do …this... anymore."

He ignored her and placed a tender kiss on the side of her neck just below her ear. If everyone has a weak spot, that was Marie's. A small sigh escaped from her lips and she felt her knees give out slightly as he continued plying her neck with hot kisses. She held onto his arms for support, as she went slightly limp. He snaked an arm around her back to bolster her further and she felt lightheaded as the room started spinning.

"Scott …stop... stop," she moaned unconvincingly.

He stopped kissing her neck and turned his attentions to her succulent mouth instead. Capturing her ripe lips with his, he parted them with his tongue and began a probing exploration of her mouth. Momentarily forgetting her protests, she was lost in the heady sensation. Scott's right hand moved to caress her left breast, cupping the fullness gently while rubbing her nipple into a hard bud with his thumb. Something inside her head suddenly snapped to attention and she realized what was happening. She placed both her hands on his chest and gave him a forceful shove backward.

"Stop it, Scott. I mean it," she warned, her chocolate eyes flashing.

The look in her eyes made Scott realize she wasn't playing games with him, she was positively resolute.

"You're serious, aren't you?" he asked with genuine surprise.

"Yes, that's what I've been trying to tell you since yesterday. It's over."

"I was hoping to change your mind. Hey, I gave it a shot. Can't blame a guy for trying."

"This conversation is just too weird to be having here. Do you mind?" She indicated the shower door again.

Scott leaned over and gave her a light kiss on the lips, turned around and got out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into the bedroom only to come face to face with an extremely pissed-off Wolverine.


	11. Out Of The Shower And Into The Fire

**Chapter Eleven – Out Of The Shower And Into The Fire**

"What do you think you're doing ... delivering a shower gram?" Logan growled menacingly.

Before Scott had time to react, Logan's fist connected with his left jaw sending him sprawling to the ground with a ceremonious thud. He just sat there, too stunned, hurt and terrified to move. Logan looked like he could kill him without breaking a sweat.

"Get your fucking pansy-ass up!" Logan yelled at the fallen man.

Marie heard the commotion and, not stopping to think how it would look that she was also in just a towel, came charging out of the bathroom. She froze in place at the sight of Scott lying prone on the floor and Logan towering over him obviously well beyond pissed-off.

"LOGAN!" she screamed, to get his attention.

Looking over in her direction and noticing her attire or rather lack of it, Logan grew even angrier. He couldn't believe he'd caught them together again and in the shower no less. This was too unbelievable. Well, he had his answer, even if it wasn't the one he'd hoped for.

"The shower, Marie? You had to fuck him in the goddamn shower, didn't you?" His hazel eyes were burning with a rage she'd never seen before, not even during their worst battles with the fiercest of enemies. She was suddenly afraid, very afraid, but then his anger had never been directed at her before, either.

"Logan, it's not what you think, I swear to God …" she started pleading, trying to reason with him.

"I have eyes, Marie! I know what just happened in there," he said indicating the bathroom, "How stupid do you think I am? I can't believe I trusted you when you told me it was over between you two." He threw daggers at her with his eyes.

"It is over. Nothing happened. Scott, tell him." Marie directed her plea to Scott.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I'm sure Rogue didn't mean to hurt you," he offered.

"SCOTT!" She screamed in surprise, "Why are you doing this? Nothing happened and you know it. Tell him the truth!"

"We kissed and caressed each other. That's what happened," Scott claimed as he stood up slowly, keeping an eye on Logan's proximity the whole time.

"I never laid a hand on you, why are you lying?" Marie couldn't believe him.

"Are you telling me, you didn't let him fuck you?" Logan demanded.

"No. As God is my witness, Logan, we did not have sex."

"You're not denying the kissing part, I noticed that, Marie. Did you kiss him?" Logan questioned, wanting to know and afraid of the answer at the same time.

"He kissed me," she admitted guiltily.

"Did you respond? Did you kiss him back?" _Oh God, do I really want to know? _

"Yes, for a brief second … I responded. Okay, I admit that part. It was a few seconds, that's all. "

Marie was shaking, on the verge of tears. Scott had kissed her and she'd not only let him, but she'd responded. It could have been ten seconds or ten minutes – she knew it didn't matter in Logan's eyes.

"Did he touch you?" Logan continued. _Please say 'no'._

"Yes, he touched me." _Might as well get it all out, I'm toast anyway._

"Did you let him do that, too?" he asked sarcastically, his anger returning.

"I thought it was you. I swear, Logan, I thought it was you. I was washing my hair. I didn't realize it was Scott behind me. Please, Logan, I'm not lying to you."

She was crying now, the tears flowing freely. Logan felt confused, angry, and hurt all at the same time. He didn't want to be mad at her, but how many times could he listen to excuses? Marie was failing to get the situation with Scott under control, which was something she had to accept responsibility for. It would never work between them if there wasn't any trust.

"Fine, but you did kiss him and you did let him touch you, even briefly. I've heard enough." Logan turned to leave the room. For good measure, he clobbered Scott again, sending him back to the floor. If he had to hit anyone, it was going to be him, who should shoulder most of the blame for this mess.

"You're a dick, Scott. Always have been, always will be," he declared furiously.

He walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him with a loud bang. Scott stood up again and turned to Marie, who slapped him across the face hard enough to leave a red handprint.

"You bastard!" she screamed at him, her rage making her shake.

"I did it for your own good. He's not right for you," Scott informed her, as if he was doing her a big favor.

"And you are, I suppose?" she challenged.

"If you don't want a relationship with me … fine. But Logan's not the best alternative."

Marie couldn't believe his impudence. Who did he think he was, her father, telling her whom she can and can't be with? The sheer arrogance of the man was incomprehensible.

"Why not, Scott? What the hell is it exactly that bothers you so damn much about Logan?"

"What doesn't bother me would be a shorter list. You know I'm right about him. You should just be honest and admit it to yourself, so you get on with your life instead of pining for a man who'll only bring you grief."

"Yes, and we all know how much joy you're bringing me. And honesty, how dare you stand there and lecture me about honesty. You're such a fucking hypocrite."

"I'm not a hypocrite. I do love both you and Jean. I know I shouldn't, but I do. "

"No, Scott, you love Jean … me, you just love fucking – big difference."

"Rogue, …"

"Get out," she interrupted, "You've inflicted enough damage today. Your work here is done."

Scott decided there would be no reasoning with Marie in her current agitated state. Dressing quickly, he left the room as quietly as he'd entered. Marie collapsed on her bed, sobbing bitterly. Logan believed she'd been with Scott again and she didn't blame him. She had to admit they looked pretty guilty coming out of the bathroom wrapped in towels. Damn Scott. She sat up and wiped her eyes with the corner of the towel. She would go to Logan and try to explain it better. Explain what? She had kissed Scott, she had let him touch her and even though it did stop short of actual intercourse, she wasn't completely innocent either.

She wasn't lying to Logan when she told him it was him she loved – only him. Would she get another chance to make things right? Marie decided she'd never find out unless she tried, gave it her best shot, because at this point she had nothing more to lose.

Dressing hastily and tying her hair in a loose knot at the nape of her neck, she walked nervously across the hall and knocked gently on his door.

"Come in, Marie," Logan instructed calmly.


	12. Together At Last

**Chapter Twelve: Together At Last**

Marie cautiously opened the door to Logan's room, thinking he sounded strangely calm, too calm. Did he have some horrible fate-worse-than-death planned for her? What could be worse than rejection, and did she really want to know?

_Guess I'm about to find out._

Logan lay sprawled on the bed, clad only in a pair of boxers. Continuing to lounge casually, he made no attempt to move as she stepped into the room.

"Shut the door, we don't need an audience," he instructed softly.

Marie complied, but continued standing by the door, afraid to advance any further into the room in case she needed to make a hasty retreat. Logan watched her with amusement. He decided that he wasn't going to drag this out too long, as torturing her was not his intention and obviously she'd suffered more than enough.

"Come over here and sit down. I won't bite," he beckoned with a nod of his head and a mischievous wink.

_Did he just wink? Is he actually joking around with me?_

She was puzzled by the apparent sudden change in his mood. He was prepared to kill both her and Scott a mere fifteen minutes ago and now he was winking at her. Despite having him in her head, she still found times when she couldn't *read* him, Logan's unpredictable moods being one of life's great mysteries.

_Maybe he wants to lure me over to the bed so he can strangle me without the added effort of chasing me around the room first._

Even though she was suspicious of his motives, she edged over to the bed, trying to act as nonchalant as possible and sat down casually on the end furthest from him. Logan could smell her nervousness and smiled to himself. He didn't mind that she was a little anxious, but being outright petrified wouldn't be good. Sitting up and shifting over closer to her, he smelled the anxiety coming off of her in waves, along with just a slight hint of arousal. Reaching out to tuck a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, he dipped down and planted a soft kiss on her shoulder. She just looked at him with questioning eyes, trying to gauge what he was doing. The scent of her arousal kicked up a notch in the process with that particular development, he noted delightedly.

"I'm sorry I overreacted and was such a shit. Forgive me?" he appealed softly, kissing her shoulder again for emphasis.

Marie gave a slight shudder and let out a tiny gasp at the intimate gesture, tears welling in the corners of her eyes as she absorbed his question. Reaching up to place the palm of her hand on his cheek, she let out a strangled sob.

"How about we just forgive each other and go from there?" A lone tear sliding down her porcelain cheek, the pain evident in eyes the color of melted chocolate.

Logan moved to draw her into his arms, tenderly kissing her neck, he whispered against her ear, "Works for me." Marie wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed hard, crushing herself against him tightly. They clung to each other silently for several moments, letting body language express what words couldn't, with Logan rubbing her back in a slow reassuring gesture as she buried her face against his neck.

Marie started combing her slender fingers through his thick hair, while bestowing soft, feathery kisses on his neck. Her hands trailed down to his broad chest, exploring the firm muscles with appraising fingertips. Logan was beginning to think that perhaps there would never be this one elusive perfect moment in time to make love. If they wanted it to happen, they'd just have to create the perfect moment themselves.

_What are we waiting for, the stars to be in perfect alliance? Next, I'll be consulting my horoscope. When did I turn into Scott, and he turn into me? What is this, the fucking Twilight Zone?_

Not willing to debate with himself any longer, he reciprocated her kisses and commenced his own exploration of her soft curves. Marie responded to his touch by going limp in his arms as she finally relaxed. Running a hand up her ribcage, he cupped her full breast through the soft material of the tank top, the nipple hardening instantly under his thumb. Needing to see her without obstruction, he lifted the tank top over her head and smiled as her bare breasts were finally revealed to him.

"God, Marie, you're so damn beautiful," he choked out, his mouth watering and his cock growing harder at the sight of her body's ivory perfection. He fought to stay in control, knowing he needed to make this experience as perfect as possible for her.

Caressing her breasts, he reveled in the sheer delight of the skin-to-skin contact. Bending down to draw the perfect pink bud of one breast into his mouth, he laved it gently, while massaging the nipple of the other breast with his fingertips. Gradually lowering her down onto the mattress, he positioned them on their sides facing each other, maintaining his attention on her full, ripe breasts. He then ran his tongue over an erect nipple, alternating between feathery licks and gentle sucking. A low moan escaped from her mouth as she arched her back into his touch.

Reaching down between them to the waistband of her shorts, he popped open the button and slowly lowered the zipper. He slipped his hand into the shorts and under the silk fabric of her panties until his fingers were stroking the soft hair on her mound. Realizing that the shorts and panties had to go in order for him to have better access, he removed his hand, pulled off those last two pieces of clothing in one swift gesture and tossed them on the floor. Marie's hands roamed down to the waistband of Logan's boxers and started tugging at them. Taking the hint, he helped her divest himself of them, dispatching them expeditiously to the floor to join the small pile of her clothes. Marie immediately wrapped her small hand around his engorged member, stroking it gently, but firmly, she glided her hand up and down the shaft in a slow pumping action. With the freedom from any further restrictions, he parted her legs slightly and cupped her mound with the palm of his hand. She raised her hips enough to press his palm tighter against her as his fingers raked through the soft downy hair. Stroking the outer lips of her labia, he gently inserted two fingers into her. Marie's inner muscles clamped persistently around his fingers, increasing the pleasure for both of them. Logan kissed the sweet spot on the side of her neck as his fingers leisurely pumped in and out of her.

The sensation of being kissed on her favorite erogenous spot along with being fingered at the same time brought Marie to an almost instant climax. Logan felt her inner muscles contract even more forcefully and watched her face as the orgasm washed over her. Her eyelashes fluttered and she ran the tip of her tongue over her lips. Unable to resist the inviting gesture, he bent down to run his own tongue over her enticing lips, licking them gently, before parting them to probe the inside of her mouth. She moaned against his mouth as his tongue dragged along her smooth polished teeth and then tangled with hers. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, while their hands engaged in the corresponding action with their bodies. Generating a symphony of taste and touch, they became lost in the ecstasy it created.

Logan moved to position them on the bed so that his face was level with her bottom half, while his cock was pointing suggestively at her face. His tongue snaked out to lick at her clit as she ran her tongue over the head of his cock, swirling it around the tip in slow, tantalizing circles before opening her mouth to draw him inside. He lathed at her moist center, sucking and licking at the pleasure point on her clit, while she returned the favor by alternately running her tongue up and down his shaft and sucking him gently. Moments later, they climaxed almost simultaneously, with her juices soaking his face as he shot his hot seed into the back of her throat.

"Oh my God, Logan," she whimpered breathlessly.

Logan turned himself around so he was now facing her, reaching out, he pulled her tight against him, breathing in her scent that was now mingled with his own. She smelled like heaven, she smelled like his. He ran his tongue along the perimeter of her neck, marking her even more with his scent.

"So good, baby, so good," he breathed against her neck, still ragged himself.

He turned her face to his, possessing her mouth with his own, each tasting themselves on the other in the most intimate of shared experiences. The healing factor kicked in and Logan felt himself go hard again. Feeling it against her thigh, Marie smiled at this development and slid her hand down past the solid muscles of his chest, past the flatness of his stomach until she reached his throbbing cock. Taking him in her hand, she massaged the hot silky length gently, but with purpose. He let out a groan that came out a half growl and surrendered to her ministrations. Moving his own hand down to the juncture between her thighs, he pleasured her with equal attention, eliciting whimpers of pure joy.

Marie then pushed him onto his back and straddled his thighs. When he reached for her, she grabbed his wrists and held them firmly. She scrutinized his face carefully and with hesitation in her voice asked him a loaded question.


	13. Forever Mine

**Chapter Thirteen: Forever Mine**

Summary: Marie asks her loaded question, Logan responds. Then it's Logan and Marie's continued sexcapades and finally, Logan finds a unique use for their mutations.

Note: I decided against exploring the ramifications of Jean finding out about Marie and Scott's affair because ultimately this is Logan and Marie's story. So I'll leave it up to the readers to decide the fate of Scott and Jean's relationship.

"Logan, am I beautiful to you?" Releasing his wrists, she dropped her hands to his chest where she started tracing light circles over his firm pectoral muscles.

"Are you kidding? You're the most beautiful woman under this roof," he replied, enjoying the sensation of her caressing fingers.

"No, I think that honor belongs to Jean," she said with a trace of sadness in her voice.

"Jeannie can't hold a candle to you."

To emphasize his point, he ran his hands lightly over her stomach and up onto her perfect alabaster breasts. God, he loved her breasts. He loved just admiring them, but especially touching and kissing them. He'd never had a breast fetish until her, legs having always caught his interest the most. Of course, Marie's slender legs were fabulous too, and her delicate little bottom and well, everything about her was total perfection and he worshipped every part of her.

"Come on, she's perfect," Marie stated, trying to concentrate on the conversation, "All the guys around here fall all over themselves for her attention. You included."

"I had a mild flirtation with her a year ago. I think the statue of limitations for me to be in trouble for that should've run out by now." He flicked a thumb over her nipple and she groaned audibly, tipping her head back slightly. She was endeavoring to maintain what little control she had left, but his attentions were making it next to impossible.

"I'm sorry. I don't wanna fight. It's just my insecurities tend to flair up at weird times," she managed to proclaim, her grip on her composure fading expeditiously.

He pulled himself up into a sitting position, arranging her on his lap deliberately so she would be convinced of his desire for her. Marie observed his erection pressing against her. It's generous size making it impossible to disregard, forcing her to concentrate arduously on the conversation in progress.

"Is that why you had the affair with Scott? Because you were jealous and thought you were proving something to yourself _and_ punishing Jean at the same time?" he inquired gently, his hands continuing to administer loving little touches all over her.

"I guess I never looked at it that way," she admitted guiltily, "Jean is just so damn perfect. I mean on a scale from one to ten, she's a ten."

She said it with such conviction that he realized she positively believed it. Logan understood that Jean could be a little intimidating with the air of perfection she flaunted shamelessly to the other female residents. Marie probably wasn't the only one resentful of her superior attitude. Someone really ought to do them all a favor and knock the overly confident Dr. Grey down a peg or two.

"Nobody in the universe is a ten. It's not possible," he assured her, hoping that would alleviate some of her anxiety.

Jean may be beautiful on the outside, but elitism and vanity was a big turn-off in the end. Marie had her beat in the beautiful-on-the-inside-too category.

"Oh yeah, then what am I?" Marie challenged, this time with just a trace of a grin flickering across her angelic features.

"Baby, you don't even register on the scale, it's so high," he proclaimed convincingly.

"I thought you just said nobody in the universe is even a ten, so how's that possible?" The smile getting more pronounced, a hint of sparkle returning to her chocolate brown eyes.

"Well, that's how you rate in my universe and it's the only one that counts to me."

"Oh, Logan," she sighed and collapsed against him. "I love you so much, you really can be quite romantic."

"Only with you, darlin', 'cause I love you, too. I wish you'd stop forgetting that." He wrapped his arms around her, embracing her soothingly.

She lay quietly pressed against him with her head resting on his chest listening to the steady thumping rhythm of his heart. He ran his hands up and down her back, tracing the line of her spine, before easing her down gently onto her back.

"You know, I'd much rather be doing something else instead of talking."

"Why, Logan…whatever did you have in mind?" she asked coquettishly.

"A little bit of this," he said nibbling on her neck. "A little bit of that," he continued, grazing his fingers over her breasts, "And a whole lot of everything else." He fixed her with a penetrating gaze from heated hazel eyes.

Before she had a chance to say anything, he unexpectedly jumped off the bed and went over to the desk. Rummaging through the drawers until he found a sheet of blank paper, he wrote something on it in black marker and attached a piece of tape to the top edge. She regarded him with a quizzical gaze.

"Just a little sign for the door to make sure we won't be interrupted this time," he explained.

With that he proudly showed off his handiwork. Marie let out a giggle when she read what he'd written on the sign.

**STAY THE FUCK OUT!**

He hastily attached the sign to the outside of the door, closed it and locked it for added measure. Returning to the bed, he pulled her onto his lap once more.

"Now, where were we?"

"I think we were right about here," Marie said, hands on either side of his face; she leaned in to kiss him, while wrapping her legs around his waist. After a few minutes of highly pleasurable kissing and touching, she reached down between them to guide his cock into her. A realization hit Logan.

"A condom… we need a condom," he breathed against her mouth.

"Okay, but please hurry. I want you in me… now!"

Logan reached over to the nightstand and fumbled in the drawer for a little foil packet, but there didn't seem to be one in there. Reluctantly, breaking contact enough to move close enough to look into the drawer, he found no sign of any condoms.

"Damn it. Okay, lemme just get my wallet. Hang on just a sec, don't go anywhere."

He stood up and went over to the dresser to retrieve his wallet. Looking inside, he found it too was condom-free. _Fuck!_ How the hell could he have run out? This was like some really unbelievably cruel joke the fates were playing on them.

"Er, Marie ... we have a slight problem." He sat back down on the bed. "Look, I know I don't have anything nasty… you know… health-wise, so if you're on the pill, we're good to go."

"I'm not on the pill. I don't even have a diaphragm or anything," she informed him.

"Shit! Well, I'm certainly not about to go ask Scott for one. I'll just have to go to the drugstore."

Damn, he didn't want to interrupt the mood, but what choice did they have?

"Logan," she said, pulling him closer and straddling his lap again, "It's okay."

"Yeah?"

"I'm at the beginning of my cycle, so it should be safe," she assured him.

"You're sure?"

As confirmation, she reached between them and guided his unsheathed cock to her entrance. She shifted up slightly and lowered herself down onto him until he was embedded in her to the hilt. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she started a rocking motion to set the rhythm, while he wrapped himself around her lithe body and dusted kisses on her creamy breasts.

He thrust into her, matching the pace she'd set and continued dropping kisses and playful nips on her breasts and neck. She ran her hands all over his splendid chest while pressing moist kisses to his face and neck. Logan reached up to pull the clip out of her hair, letting it cascade freely over her shoulders and down her back in a silky curtain. She arched backward slightly and her hair touched the bed behind her. He combed a hand through the soft tresses before drawing her back up for his mouth to possess hers once more. Kissing her was an erotic experience by itself. She tasted like warm, sweet honey and he wanted to savor every moment.

Soon Logan eased them both down onto the bed so that she was now on her back again and he was above her. Still inside her and careful not to break the rhythm, he continued thrusting, pushing her knees up slightly to achieve even deeper penetration.

"Oh, God…Logan… please," Marie implored.

"Tell me what you want," Logan barely managed to get out.

"More please …more," she begged brazenly.

He pushed even deeper inside her, feeling her surrounding him, enveloping himself in her. It was everything he'd fantasized about her and more. He knew at that moment that he'd never want another woman in the same way.

"Yes…oh, yes…just like that … just like that," she gasped, writhing beneath him.

"You feel… so damn good," he said – his own breath coming in ragged gulps.

"So close…oh, yes… so close." She writhed more intensely with each powerful thrust.

"Marie… relax… and… let it go," he gasped out, feeling his own release coming.

"LOGAN!" She emphatically screamed as the orgasm crashed over her, the inner muscles contracting powerfully, sending him over into the abyss, too. Screaming her name with a roar, he came with a force he'd never experienced previously. Everything went blindingly bright, a white-hot heat surrounded them both, engulfing them in the ecstasy of mutual pleasure. They collapsed in a moist heap, both too exhausted to move, they simply lay there entwined in a tangle of limbs.

"Marie?" Logan asked hesitantly, recovering slightly.

"Yes, Logan," she sighed, still basking in the afterglow.

"This is gonna be like a … ya know…just us thing from now on, right?" he inquired hesitantly.

"Sure, Logan. Just us."

"No one else?" he asked, the _one_ he meant being obvious.

"No one but you," she pledged.

"You and me … that's all, okay?" he double-checked, still needing absolute confirmation.

"Exclusive. To the exclusion of all others," she confirmed. "Especially Scott," she added, knowing he wanted, no, needed to hear that clarified.

"Good, just checking," he said, greatly relieved.

"I don't want Jean to find out about me and Scott. We have to make sure he doesn't do something stupid, like make a big confession."

"I don't think he'll do that. If he doesn't have you anymore, he'll just be grateful he didn't ruin it with her. I can safely bet, that he'll keep his mouth shut."

"What about 'Ro? She knows about it, too. What if she decides that Jean should know the truth?"

She had a point.

"I'll talk to 'Ro, convince her that it would be in everyone's best interest if this whole thing just got dropped and buried. She'll go along with it, don't worry."

"I hope you're right. I really do. I just wanna put this whole affair behind me."

"Marie, we'll be all over each other so much, nobody will ever suspect a thing."

"Making out in public? I think I could handle that." She winked at him mischievously.

"How about a little more making out in private? Think you can handle that?" he inquired temptingly.

"Trying to make up for lost time?" she asked with a saucy grin on her face.

"You bet," he answered her as he reached for her again.

Skipping lunch, they made love for the rest of the afternoon, finally taking a break for dinner. Although, he had to go to the dining room and bring a tray back to his room, as Marie was pretty certain she wasn't capable of walking and Logan carrying her into the dining room would have looked strange. They fed each other the food seductively and then he placed the tray on the floor and moved over her once more. He noticed that she had a slight pained expression on her face.

"What's wrong? Tell me." Logan hated to see her experience even the slightest discomfort.

"I'm just a little sore – that's all."

"I have an idea. I need you to flip the button, lever or whatever you call it in your brain, to turn on your mutation for just a minute."

"What? What are you planning?"

"Just trust me, okay?" He pushed her down onto the bed.

Marie reached into the recesses of her mind and flipped the little internal switch that controlled her mutation. Logan reached down between her legs and placed his hand at the junction between her legs. He began gently rubbing his fingertips in slow circles, a thumb flicking over her clit. She felt the pull begin, but he continued his steady ministrations. He was healing her soreness! A moment later, before he caused any real damage to himself, he removed his hand and she felt a soft tingling, but the ache was gone. It certainly was a unique use of both their mutations she had to admit. Logan, looking no worse for the experience, simply smiled down at her with a lascivious smile.

"Feeling better?"

"Good to go," she replied seductively.

With that, she flipped the switch back off, reached up and yanked him back down on top of her to prove it.

THE END


End file.
